'A' is for A-l-i-v-e
'A' is for A-l-i-v-e is the first episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 4 premiere. The episode will air on June 11, 2013. The premiere began filming on Thursday, March 14, 2013 and ended Saturday, March 23, 2013. Synopsis According to Marlene King, Rosewood will never be the same (after the events of the season 3 finale). Season Notes These are spoilers for the entire season as a whole and may not actually occur during this episode.. *The girls may go back to the lodge to search for clues. *The writers are planning on having Mike to have an appearance this season. He will return in episode 5. *Zack will return. He will return around episode 4. *Mona is now being targeted by A. *Mrs. DiLaurentis moves back to Rosewood with an agenda, living in her old home, alone, and will become a part of the mystery. *There will be some dissension between the girls as 3 of them (Mona, Hanna and Spencer) saw Ali and the other 2 (Aria and Emily) didn't. *Hanna will be A's main target when the show returns for Season 4. *The alliance between Jenna, Shana, and Melissa will be explored. *Lucas, CeCe, and Wren are set to return in Season 4, and Jason will return also. Shana will return in episode 2. *According to Bryan Holdman, Mona was kicked from the A-Team and will somewhat become part of the group in Season 4. *Marlene King will pay homage to the Alfred Hitchcock film "The Birds" in season 4. *It was confirmed by Oliver Goldstick that Paige will be important in the first four episodes. *Oliver Goldstick stated in a TV Guide Interview about the possibility of Alison's twin: "We're not exploring that." *We may find out who the Queen of Hearts is. *Oliver Goldstick stated in an EW interview that "there’s a Toby-Alison flashback coming up, which is really cool, in the beginning of season four " *Marlene King and Lucy Hale confirmed that there will be a season 5, after season 4. * Gabe's partner, Linda Tanner, will appear in Rosewood. *Sasha Pieterse (Ali) will have more screen time. * We may see some old (deceased) characters, based on Maya Goldsmith tweet. * On April 29, 2013, Pretty Little Liars tweeted that someone from Rosewood would leave for Ravenswood. That character was revealed on April 30, 2013 and it's Caleb Rivers Episode Notes *There will be a flashback featuring Marion Cavanaugh, Toby's mother. *We will possibly find out which member of the A-Team was responsible for Ian's death in the Season 1 finale. *Like with the Season 2 premiere, this season premiere will pick right up from where the previous season left off. *The title for the episode was revealed to be 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e, which could possibly be paying homeage to Alison. *A reporter will be in this episode covering a sad story. *We'll meet a state cop who is part of an investigation. His name is Gabriel Holbrook. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Pretty-Little-Liars-1063015.aspx *Jenna is back. *We will find out what the girls saw that was so shocking in the trunk of Wilden's Police car. *Toby goes back onto the "A"-Team *According to Marlene, in 4x01, we'll find out who killed Garrett, who tried to push Aria off the train, who attacked Spencer, and who was the 2nd phantom. * There will be a scene that involves the church, which could mean that a dead body was found in the trunk. * There will be a scene between Paige and Emily. * There will be another scene involving the church and Wilden's car. * There might be a flashback of the girls and Mona when they were younger. However, Oliver Goldstick stated in a EW Interview that the Mini Me's are not part of a flashback. *Marlene King tweeted some quotos from the episode: “I know you want to kiss me.” “Ali would be so proud of you, Hanna. You’ve really kept the weight off.” “To think we were this close to our first kiss.” “A cat plays with a mouse for hours before she eats it. Once it’s dead the fun’s over.” "Did you slither down here to comment on my love life?” "Are you really so sure about everything you're so sure about?" "What would happen to you? Seems like you're indestructible." "I love the way that sounds. You calling yourself my boyfriend." "You like playing games, Mona? Let's play one called the third degree," *We will find out what happened to Jason. *Ashley Benson (Hanna) wore a wig in this episode since she dyed her brown. However, she dyed it back to blonde less than a week later. * I. Marlene King tweeted that we will find out the truth about one of the following questions: who locked Spencer in the steam room, who killed Garrett, and why did Red Coat save the girls? * There will be a Alison flasback from Toby's POV http://prettylittlesecrethints.tumblr.com/post/47947938400. * Kyle Bown stated on twitter that he tears up after a certain scene in 4x01. Fans speculate that it's either Ezria or Spoby. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis / Red Coat Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook (state cop/investigator) *TBA as Marion Cavanaugh *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Trivia *The outline and development for the episode began in late January. Writing was complete on February 27. *The read-through was on March 12. *Shooting for the episode began on March 14, 2013 and ended on March 23, 2013. *I. Marlene King directed and wrote this episode. Gallery PLLS4BTSShoot.jpg|Behind the scenes of the Season 4 shoot Mini_Me's_PLL.jpg|Mini Liars BTS Mini_Em,_Han,_and_Spence.jpg|Mini Emily and Hanna BTS Girls_with_Mini_Me's_.jpg|Mini girls and real girls BTS 301673_355177387920162_1695683300_n.jpg 483846_355177391253495_2115783891_n.jpg 551881_355177401253494_963709208_n.jpg BFz5DsOCUAMqKVY.jpg BF0MXGyCcAAxjhk (1).jpg|Who lives here?|link=https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BF0MXGyCcAAxjhk.jpg:large "haunting"_image.jpg Backintheclassroom.jpg Janell and Mini Mona.jpg|Janel and Mini Mona 4x01 behind the scenes.jpg|Mrs. Cavanaugh, Sasha (Ali), and a PLL crew member. BTS.jpg Zap-pretty-little-liars-season-4-publicity-pho-005.jpg|Season 4 Publicity Photo Zap-pretty-little-liars-season-4-publicity-pho-004.jpg|Season 4 Publicity Photo Zap-pretty-little-liars-season-4-publicity-pho-003.jpg|Season 4 Publicity Photo Zap-pretty-little-liars-season-4-publicity-pho-002.jpg|Season 4 Publicity Photo Zap-pretty-little-liars-season-4-publicity-pho-001.jpg|Season 4 Publicity Photo PLL4.png|The New Season 4 Poster LucyPosterBtheS.jpg|Lucy behind the scenes of the S4 Poster shoot Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes